memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Bolarus IX
Bolarus IX (also known as Bolarus, Bolius IX, or Bolias) was the inhabited ninth planet in its star system. This planet was the homeworld of the Bolians, a warp-capable humanoid species. It was located in the Bolian sector of the Alpha Quadrant. ( ; ; ) The Bank of Bolias was located on Bolarus IX during the late-24th century. ( ) The first name Frederick bore a close resemblance to a rather impolite term on the Bolian homeworld. ( ) Curzon Dax and young ensign Benjamin Sisko spent some time on the planet. Once Curzon had to escort a drunk Sisko home from a bar, as Ezri Dax once remembered. ( ) During the 2360s, Bolarus IX shared an uneasy cease-fire with the Moropa. ( ) Petty officer Zim Brott's wife, co-husband and two children lived on Bolarus while he was serving on Deep Space 9. ( ) During the Dominion War (2373-75), the Bolian front was a major area of conflict and important to the defense of the Federation. This may have been centered on the Bolian homeworld, or the Bolian sector. Appendices Background information According to Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 56 & 66) and Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library ("Stellar Cartography" pp. 14-15; "Dominion War: Strategy and Battles, 2373-75"), Bolarus IX was located in the Bolarus system. This system was located in the Bolarus sector, a region of space in the Beta Quadrant. The primary was a Class B star. This system was threatened by the Dominion from an occupied Benzar between 2374 and 2375. Like the Bolian species, the Cliffs of Bole were named after director Cliff Bole however their location has never been specified in a canon production. ( ) In an early draft of the script for , it was Bolarus and the Bolian system, and not Benzar, that had been captured by the Dominion and liberated by the Romulan Star Empire in 2374. In the first draft script of , the planet was referred to as "Bolia" but this was changed to "Bolarus" in the final version. Apocrypha The Starfleet Operations Manual describes Bolarus IX as the ninth planet in the system of the subgiant blue star Bolarus. It is stormy and oceanic, situated close to the Romulan Neutral Zone. Due to its location, it became a theatre of conflict during the Dominion War. The novels A Time to Kill and state that former Federation President Min Zife was from Bolarus, first serving as planetary district representative, then as Bolian Federation councillor, and finally as president. The current councillor of Bolarus is Nea. In the video game Star Trek: Elite Force, Bolarus IX is referred to as "Boliax". According to his personnel file in the non-canon video game Star Trek: Starship Creator, Chell was born on Bolarus IX in the year 2341. It also reveals he has a brother named Koss who resides on the planet. External links * * bg:Боларус IX de:Bolarus IX ja:ボラルス9号星 nl:Bolarus IX Bolarus 09 Category:Homeworlds